Harry Potter - Death's Demon Gunner: The Halloween Special
by PokeMasterShaun
Summary: Harry spends some time thinking about past Halloweens and compares it to his new life. Add in a song about Halloween, a surprise mission and Kid and Soul getting excited over one of Harry's games, this is going to be an interesting Halloween.


**AN: Hey guys, PokeMasterShaun here with the exciting **_**Halloween**_** special. Just to say this takes place a couple of months after chapter three of Demon Gunner. You guys voted for this, so on with the show!**

Halloween, definitely not one of his favourite holidays. First there was his parent's death, then the troll being let into the castle and then the chamber being opened. So all and all, he was very wary of what fate had in store for him this year. But it seemed like Death City LOVED Halloween. Not a single house was bare of decorations. Skeletons, cobwebs and spiders hung from windows. Mock gravestones were placed around peoples gardens. Shops were filled with people trying to by Halloween candy while kids discussed what their costumes would be and older kids and teenagers were talking about parties.

Harry sighed as he walked down the busy street, his wand was hidden up his sleeve while his Glock was safely in its holster that was strapped to his waist. The only thing that made him worry more was that he had been picked to head to New York as there had been a rather steep increase in Kishin attacks there and with it being Halloween, who knows what could happen. He turned right and entered his apartment complex. Four flights of stairs later he was outside the front door. His hand froze inches from his pocket as he heard faint voices behind the door. He slowly pulled out his trusty Glock and his keys and unlocked the door. He then barged the door open while he pointed the gun in front of him.

"DUDE! What the hell?"

Harry groaned before quickly holstering his gun and stared at his unwelcome quests.

"Soul, you mind telling me what the hell you and Kid are doing here? And how did you get in?"

Soul just smirked as he handed Harry and file. He opened it and read:

**Name: Harold James Potter**

**Age: 13**

**Classification: Dark Wizard**

**Blood Status: Half Blood**

**Location: Rumoured to be living in New York City, America**

**Wanted: Alive**

It then went on to describe his talents, history and family history as well as medical information.

A grin quickly formed across his face as he began to laugh. Were the serious! When he stopped laughing he looked at the two and frowned.

"What's this got to do with why you are here?"

"Seen as how the wizards are going to be skulking around New York, Lord Death thought that the mission would require a cool guy like me. So he asked me and Kid to join you, as well as Patty, Liz and Maka."

At the sound of his girlfriend's name Harry smiled. Kid noticed this and grinned.

"Aw is ickle-Harry happy that his little girlfriend will be coming." He quickly ducked under the pillow that Harry chucked at him.

"Bloody Prat."

Harry walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of Coke.

"You guys want anything?" He asked.

"A cool guy like me will take a sprite."

"Water will be fine."

He grabbed the mentioned drinks and tossed them to his friends. They all sat down on the chairs that were set around the room. They watched as Harry grabbed his Nintendo DSi and turned it on.

"What are you playing, something cool?" asked Soul as he and Kid watched as Harry tapped at the touch screen a few times.

"This new thing from Japan that's supposed to be really cool."

"What's it called?" asked Kid who was interested in a new game. No one knew that the Symmetrical maniac was actually a fan of video games.

"It's called Pokémon."

Soul and Kid walked round so that they were behind Harry and watched as he took out a couple of crocodiles things with a snake that was standing on two legs.

**HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&S****E**

"Get him, Get him!"

A ping came from the small device held in the hands of one of the boys.

"Yeah!" They were all jumping around. Kid looked over at Harry.

"Dude, you are awesome at that game, where did you get it?"

"Yeah I wouldn't mind picking up a copy." Soul said eagerly.

"I got it down at Bill's place."

"Damn, I forgot I don't have a DSi!" Yelled Kid while Soul quickly came to the same realisation.

"Don't worry, the games work on any DS system. Besides there are twenty games and only nine of them are for the DS while the rest are for the Gameboy."

He was quickly confronted with two dust clouds as Kid and Soul ran out of his apartment to Bill's store. He shrugged before he saved his game and turned it off.

He then went to his room and started to pack for the next two days. When he was done he quickly grabbed a pair of clothes and a pair of sneakers and quickly changed out of his work clothes. A couple of minutes later he walked out of his bedroom dressed in a whited long-sleeved t-shirt under a red short-sleeved shirt, grey jeans and red and white converse. He walked over to his docking station and hit play on his iPod. A few seconds later "Welcome to my Life" by Simple Plan was blaring through the apartment. He smirked, at first he thought it was ironic that the first song he listened to on Maka's iPod was one that reflected his life perfectly. He listened closely, thinking back over his past and when the song finally finished, he was smiling as he knew that his life was a lot better now than ever before. The next song was by a guy called Marilyn Manson. Shrugging, he sang along to the lyrics.

**Boys and Girls of every age  
wouldn't you like to see something  
strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a  
scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die  
of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween**

Unknown to him the door opened and Kid, Soul, Patty, Liz and Maka all walked in. They quickly stopped and hid as Harry continued. They were surprised, they didn't know he could sing.

**I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing  
red  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my  
hair**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween,  
Halloween**

**In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

**Round that corner, man hiding in the  
trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce and  
how you'll scream  
This is Halloween, red 'n' black, slimy  
green  
Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine**

They were mesmerised by his voice. While you could hear the slight changes in pitch and tone as he tried to match the odd voices Manson sang in but you could also hear a small amount of pain laced in with the creepy tones.

**Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween**

**I am the clown with the tear away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace  
I am the who when you call, who's  
there?  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween,  
Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween**

**Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween**

**In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

Soul and Kid glanced at each other, smirked and pulled out their cell phones.

"What are you doing?" Hissed Liz as the three girls stared at their Meister/Weapon.

"We're going to video him and use it as black mail." Said Kid as he turned back to Harry who began to sing the next line.

**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the  
back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Won't you please make way for a very  
special guy?**

**Our man jack is king of the Pumpkin  
patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween,  
Halloween**

**In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

**La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, whoo**

Harry's head jerked in the gang's direction as they applauded him. His face went rather red but he grinned anyway. Maka made her way over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"That was awesome." Harry grinned at her words.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." He dipped his head and kissed her softly. Before anything else could happen, they were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. They broke apart and glanced at the smirking Soul.

"Now of the lovey couple is done, can we now head on over to New York, there's some cool stuff I want to do." Harry nodded and went to grab his bag. He led them down to the basement where Lord Death had built him his own Floo Fireplace. He grabbed a handful of the glittering powder and hurled it into the crackling flames. He then turned and gestured to the fire.

"Ladies first."

**HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&SE HP&S****E**

When he shot out of the other fireplace he quickly used a wandless sticking charm on his bag which stopped him from flying forward. He then cancelled the charm and got to his feet. He saw his friends were standing next to a window that was overlooking the Big Apple itself. As he watched his friends, he felt a feeling of peace flood through him. There was nothing that could ruin this moment.

"POTTER!"

Except that.

Sighing he grabbed his gun and prepared himself. He glared at the group of wizards that charged at him only to notice that the others had joined him. Maka held Soul behind her, ready to leap at any moment while Kid held both Liz and Patty in front of him. He grinned as the wizards came to an abrupt stop as they stared at the group.

This was going to be a lot of fun.

**AN: And there you have it. It was a lot shorter than my usual chapters but, oh well. Leave a review telling me if you like it and if I get enough likes, I'll do another one on Christmas. This is PokeMasterShaun, signing off.  
**


End file.
